and Calliope Deals with the Repercussions
by wbelisabeth
Summary: Sequel to Arizona Fixes people 1 - 3. Six months, a year and three years on. Arizona's words catch up with Callie.
1. The BFF

Disclaimer: All copyrighted materials referenced within this fan-fiction are not mine. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any characters of Grey's. This is for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money out of this whatsoever. Any real people, places, events etc referenced in this work of fiction have been done so in an entirely fictional manner and is not meant to be libelous or defamatory.

"Torres."

"Mark."

"You have to help me."

"What have you done know?"

"I um… I asked Teddy out and she said yes."

"Um… you need my help how?"

"Well what do I do?"

"Really?"

"This is not funny. This is all your fault. If you hadn't married Arizona, I wouldn't have spent so much time with Teddy and your wife wouldn't have convinced me to ask Teddy out. We'd be just be friends."

"You want to be just friends with her forever then?"

"You and Robbins share a brain now? Because she was saying the same thing."

"Mark. You like Teddy, you talk about her non-stop. You spend more time with her than you have ever spent with me. You are practically inseparable. It's obvious that you guys have moved on from the threesome incident. You need to make a move, or you will always be just friends. Teddy has already said yes. What could go wrong?"

"Don't say that. Why would you say that? When people say what could go wrong, something always goes wrong."

"Teddy likes you, you like her, you have been skirting around this issue for six months. And you haven't slept with anyone for six months Mark. That is a record. You obviously like her, she likes you enough to have said yes… I don't see the problem."

"What if I – do something?"

"Do something? Mark you are going to have to be more specific here, because honestly I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What if I screw up."

"Are you going to invite someone to a threesome with Teddy?"

"You had to bring it up."

"Mark. Are you going to do that again?"

"No."

"Are you going to make decisions that include Teddy, without communicating with her?"

"Huh?"

"That is what happened with Lexie remember? You decided that Sloan would move it, you decided that you would look after everything. You decided to make choices that affected Lexie, without talking to her about any of it. Are you going to do that?"

"No."

"Are you going to cheat on her?"

"No."

"Are you going to sleep with Meredith or Arizona?"

"Ok you've lost me now."

"The three meaningful relationships you've had. 1. Lexie. 2. Addison. 3. Teddy. 4. Me. 5. Derek."

"Derek – Derek?"

"Not like that. The last three are in a friendship sense, stop it! Lexie was communication. Addison was cheating. Teddy was kind of cheating. Derek's FRIENDSHIP was lost when you slept with his wife. You slept with your best friends wife. So… since Derek and I are your best friends… are you going to sleep with either of our wives?"

"I'd love to sleep with Roller-Girl." She slapped him.

"Firstly that is my WIFE. Mine. I know you are joking but do not say that again. EVER. Or I will do more than _break_ little Sloan. Just because she's a gold star does not mean that making jokes about her is ok. Understood?"

He nods obediently.

"And finally that attitude is what got you into trouble the first time. I believe the answer to my question should be 'No.' You might even want to add Ma'am after your last comment."

"No Ma'am." He gulps.

"See… nothing possibly could go wrong."

"Blondie was so much better at this."

"By all means go and speak to her."

"She's with Teddy."

"And?"

"Well I can't ask her about Teddy if Teddy is standing next to her."

"Mark you've been on dates with women before. Just do what you'd usually do."

"The last 'date' I went on beside Teddy was before you were an intern."

"You haven't been on a date in 7 years? How is that possible?"

"Women are drawn to me… they can't help it."

She rolls her eyes.

"You really are a man-whore you know that."

"Doesn't help me any."

"Where did you go last first-date with Teddy?"

"A Seafood restaurant, at the Marina."

"How about you aim more casual, but still nice?"

"Wow that is great advice Callie thank you so much. Everything is clear now."

"You are scared, I understand but comments like that? Not going to help. You know Teddy, you've spent the last 6 months following each other around like lost puppies. Surely you know her favourite restaurant?"

"Italian downtown, she orders the Creamy pesto chicken penne and then the Cannoli for dessert."

"See you know her. You know what she likes. This is easier than you think."

"Ok, so we go to dinner, then what?"

"Mark really? There is no way you are this inept."

"Look, I like her, but I don't want to be just friends with her anymore. She uh – she takes my breath away. Sometimes." He looks into Callie's eyes. "Ok, all the time. I don't want to get this wrong."

"Make sure you kiss her tonight. Make sure she knows that this is not about friendship anymore. Tell her that she takes your breath away. Talk about exclusivity. Make sure she knows that you aren't going to go after anyone else, because even though you have spent six months building up her trust, she's going to need more than that, especially after last time."

"And?"

"She said yes. To Mark Sloan. Not to the man-whore. Make sure Mark shows up."

"What is it with you and Blondie talking like I have a split personality." She raises an eyebrow in question. "Fine. What else?"

"There isn't anything else."

"I'm freaking out here Cal."

"Yah. So I noticed."

"You know your wife is much better at this."

"I'm not arguing with you on that. She's… well, she's Arizona." She smiled at the awesomeness that was Arizona.

"I want that. I want what you have. I want Teddy and I to work."

"Then make it work. It's not difficult. It's not complicated. Just make it work. You've already been out. You know that you have chemistry. You know that you get on well. You both compliment each other. Just relax. Let it happen. Ok, I have to go. I have surgery I have to attend to."

"Is that what they are calling 3 o'clock appointments in on-call rooms now? 'Surgery'. Hmm… I'll have to have more 'Surgery'"

"Do you want me to tell Teddy your phobia of small _harmless_ spiders, or that you shriek like a schoolgirl when you see mice? Because I can, you know, if you want me to."

"Good luck with the surgery – hope all goes well."

"Good luck with Teddy – hope all goes VERY well." She shouts without turning back to face him.

He smiles and wonders where he'd be without the couple. The smile leaves his face when he realizes he hadn't asked Callie what he should wear.


	2. The Protégé

Callie waited at the bar for Joe to fill her order. It had been a whole year since _that day_ and they had wanted to wind down. Arizona suggested a couple of drinks and it seemed that people had actually been receptive to the idea, judging by the number of people. Callie tapped her fingers against the bar before looking at the chips in her nail polish. A male voice breaks her from her thoughts.

"She's perky."

"What?"

"Perky."

"What are you talking about Alex?"

He doesn't say anything he just nods in the general direction of the group, a group that had endured so much. From personal drama's of their day to day to a catastrophe of epic proportions. The woman in the middle with a wide smile had just said something and the group had laughed. Blue eyes from the epicenter of happiness met Callie's own and it was clear to whom Alex had been referring.

"And?"

"She's perky and scary in the same breath."

"Arizona? Scary? Really Karev because next you'll be telling me Care Bears are giving you nightmares."

"She threatened me with a brick."

"What now?" Callie was genuinely shocked by his admission.

"After you broke the code of silence with your 'We celebrated… boy did we celebrate' comment your girlfriend who happens to be my boss, threatened me… with a brick."

Callie snorted in disbelief. Both at Arizona threatening and Alex actually believing the petite blonde could harm him.

"You really think she's going to hurt you?"

"I don't know."

Callie chuckled.

"She's not easy to predict. There is always something that will throw you off. Whatever she seems to say is never what I am expecting."

Callie nodded in slight agreement. She did know that feeling. Often feeling a conversation was headed one way, only to be taken on a rollercoaster to a totally different destination. Sometimes when she was expecting comforting and words of love she was met with playful or angry words. She smiled at the thought of the exact opposite happening. A week after the shooting, and a week of reaffirming what they were to each other, she had contacted her lawyer and got domestic partnership papers drawn up, for Arizona to take to her lawyer - without discussing it. With her luck, the blonde had found them before she had a chance to bring up the subject. She had braced herself for the wrath or hurt she had incurred. And for a minute the tears pooled in the blue eyes and the brunette mentally braced herself for what was coming. But it never came. Instead came something wholly unexpected.

"I love you. Marry me?"

Callie could not contain her grin at the memory.

"You still here?" He waved a hand passed her face a number of times to get her attention.

"She's not going to hit you with a brick. She thinks you are the future of peds. Surely she has told you that at least once. She says it to me all the time."

Alex's expression changed to one of surprise.

"How is she really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she ok?"

Callie looks at him curiously.

"When she first took over peds… she told me about her dreams… with the um. The coffins." Callie's surprise at Arizona freely admitting to the nightmares that haunted her to Alex. _Alex_ of all people. She regained her composure. "I know that sometimes she isn't all smiles and I just… She helped me and she… ah… she made sure I was ok…I wanted to… I want to make sure she was ok."

A smile grew on Callie's face. Her girlfriend was now known around the hospital for her chats with various staff members, chats that may have helped certain staff members move on from the enveloping horror and return to some sort of normalcy.

"There are days, just like anyone else."

"She convinced me to pull my head out of my ass."

"With Lexie?"

"With Izzie, with Lexie, with my life. She's good." Her eyebrow rose suddenly in question. "When George and Izzie… when they did what they did, you weren't the only carnage. Izzie and I, we were… I don't know, but I was waiting for her to… there was all that crap from Denny and I was waiting for her to get through it. I know that you were married to him, but… I was waiting for her and then… well, then George happened. What I am trying to say, and I obviously suck at but you're happy and she's good. It makes me think that Lexie and I have a chance. You guys make me think that I can do it. I'm happy you're happy." He walked away, unable to meet her eyes.

Not for the first time today, Callie was shocked. She watched as the resident took him place next to his girlfriend, grabbing Lexie's hand. It was only then that Callie spotted the ring that was present. She smiled to herself. Her wife, not for the first time, had helped put a life back together and given someone hope. A gift that Callie herself had been given. Again she started tapping her fingers against the bar, waiting for the large number of drinks Joe was preparing for the large group.

She felt arms grab around her waist and hot breath on her neck.

"Arizona?" She said without turning around.

"Yep?"

"Thank You."


	3. Team McDreamy

She was tired. They had been married for three years today and she was tired. She couldn't even keep her eyes open. She had been ill for two weeks now and unable to seek comfort in her wife because her wife was the top Pediatric surgeon in the country and had to attend back to back conferences. Her wife was due to fly in, five hours from now and she was tired. Lying down usually helped her get rid of the churning in her stomach but this time it failed miserably. She was tired, but unable to sleep and lying in an on-call room waiting for something to happen. She hoped it would be sleep to overwhelm her, instead it was the door to swing open violently and a fierce voice broke through her bubble of serenity.

"Torres."

"Derek? What's the matter?" She asked into her pillow.

"Is it Mark's?"

"Huh?" Her mind was cloudy. Three weeks away from Arizona – that's all it took for her to lose it completely. That's what she thought, because this was not McDreamy…. This was a Derek who was angry and unkept and asking strange questions. It was McAss that she'd heard of from Cristina. No her mind told her that she must be somewhere between awake and asleep.

"The baby? Is it Marks?"

"Huh?" What baby? Is there another Sloan Sloan out there? Teddy would be devastated especially because it took them so long to build their friendship before they finally got back together. With that last thought her stomach churched once more and she lost all concentration. She let out a pained "Hmm.", then snuggled closer into her pillow.

"It is his?" He steps closer and asks more sharply.

"Is what, who's?" She snapped. She was sick. She was tired. She was missing the most important person in her life. She didn't need whatever Derek was doing.

"The baby, your baby…. Is it Marks?"

"What baby. I don't have a baby." She was confused, the haze of non-sleep not allowing her to process the words.

"I've seen you throw up the same time everyday for two weeks." He was starting to get frustrated by her avoidance. He'd seen the signs and spent the better part of a week debating whether or not to confront her, but Arizona had spoken to him, she had seen him when no one would or could see. She stepped in when others may have thought it was none of their business and let it slide. If the blonde had 'let it slide' he was certain that his recovery would have resembled something more like the weeks before his proposal to Meredith. He couldn't let this slide either, not when the woman he'd grown so fond of could be hurt just like he was.

"I have a stomach bug." He almost scoffed at the idea. A stomach bug? Really?

"And you are tired."

"I repeat I have stomach bug." Why didn't he get it? She had been dead on her feet for two whole weeks. She had the stomach bug, there was always one floating around. It was a hospital for goodness sakes, there was always something.

"No one else has got it."

"Look I'm taking precautions. I know that no one uses this on-call room. I make sure that I am not getting too close to anyone. I -" Her voice started to break. She didn't need this. She hadn't slept she had barely eaten, but she'd tried to be so careful about spreading it. She was saving all her sick leave so when they did get pregnant she would have enough if something came up, she would need doctor's appointments and all the other things that went with pregnancy.

"Have you been sleeping with Mark?"

"Derek how is that any of your business?" She managed to grumpily moan out

"I was absent. I gave a reason for my wife to choose him over me, but Arizona? You love Arizona, I don't understand why you would do that to her."

"Derek I am sick, I don't understand what you are talking about and quite frankly, my wife lands in four hours and forty five minutes… I have no idea what you are doing, but please let me rest my eyes before I have to go pick up my Arizona. It's the first time I will have seen her in three weeks and I would rather not look as tired as I do now."

"Arizona helped me, ok. She is my friend if you are cheating on her with Mark, if you are pregnant with his baby – that's the worst kind of betrayal."

"Pregnant?" She gasps. It finally dawns on her. The haze lifts for just a minute and she has clarity.

"Look all the signs were there… you are acting the same way Meredith did with Christopher."

She sat still for a few moments before letting out a laugh.

"I could be preg-How did I not…" Her laughter filled the room. She raises her hand to cover her embarrassed expression. She chuckles again at her complete ignorance.

"Look I like Arizona-"

"Derek not that it's any of your business but Mark is my best friend and I've never seen him happier than with Teddy. I mean he was celibate for six months for God sakes. You need to trust your friend and butt out of my business."

"But you just admitted-"

"Urgh. Derek. Modern medicine? Your ex wife? The three days a month that my wife and I have taken off every month for the last six months? Any dots joining? Before you accuse me of cheating on my wife again, think about it."

"Oh…oooooh. Uh – Sorry I- She helped me, a lot. She saved me from a bad place. I just- I wouldn't want to see her hurt."

"I get it you are looking out for her. Apparently you really are all McDreamy. But her heart is safe with me. I am the one that protects it, so…"

"I will butt out of your business."

"Thank You." She sighs exasperated. She closes her eyes.

"Torres?"

"What!" She asked, annoyed. She turns to face him for the first time since he walked into the room.

"It may be premature, but…Congratulations."

"One. Arizona is never to know that you knew before her. Two. Arizona is never to know that you knew before me."

"Get some rest Torres. How about you and your wife take the day tomorrow?"

"Thank you. And thanks for looking out for her." She meets his eyes. "However misguided it was."

He nods and she turns back around, snuggling into the pillow beside her, wishing it was Arizona. She smiled. The woman she loved was coming home for the first time in three weeks, it was their anniversary and she had some good news.

Yep they were definitely going to need a day off tomorrow.


End file.
